


巴卡卡伊大街

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: 名我太刻奇，新我又投机，你端正地活着，就不能否定它的高尚与失真，受刑熬的人不以交卜作伪，张本孙勾，足可去失
Relationships: Xia Zhiguang/Zhai Xiaowen
Kudos: 1





	巴卡卡伊大街

沿着绳结套索靠右踩到甲板，木嵌的边泛潮起皮，蠹出一股子腥味，天色不够好，置在头顶黑沉沉地挤出水，曲状的栏杆向上是梭形云，水天交融的地方雾蒙蒙的轮廓陡然收紧，直对着起胶的油布，往后，是漆黑的桅杆。

末伏他迷上吃红黑布林，浆紫色的，很酸很涩很上瘾，坐在窗边一下午就干掉一小袋，汁水一直洇到右手小指，吃得胃都几乎开始痛，好像拿捏到他新的软肋。

一握果肉裹着颗小小的核，很丰盈也很满，芯子缩得这样小，谁若不是磕了牙都摸不到，翟潇闻找不到合适的词去形容，他向来分不清这一类果部，apricot还是什么，形似神似都一样的叫人昏头。

他从小阳台上跳下来，拉开酒柜中层的抽屉，MABA奶油和万宝路的黑冰爆，他点兵点将选了后者，把马坝留给夏之光，翟潇闻觉得自己真是顶讲义气，烟也讲后调，他是搞唔掂，只能付之阙如，留给夏之光尽情消受。

太烈的他肺受不了，翟潇闻深以为抽烟就像接吻，劲太足舌头就得受大罪，夏之光说他之前就是杆老烟枪，外烟数遍，国产的更是抽起来当集邮，在南方的时候抽和天下，一天一包都刹不住，他这样说，翟潇闻没信。

那听起来实在太不像他的过往，翟潇闻想，他现在是个新嫩皮子，舌头扛不住两根烟的火，烟气能活生生从他唇边咬下一块皮来，多抽两口就咳得要死，再怎么醇都不行，夏之光说的那些，没根没据，更像无头公案找不到故事主角。

他全当做预设好的情节来设身处地，从他醒了之后荒唐话就不少听，翟潇闻很快就磨练出抗体，六月的时候回到九港，他踩过下亚厘毕道，抬头就是兰芳园的灯牌，街灯抗出丈量过的每一段距离，白光沿着天边划过，笔直看不到头。

老天爷的确开玩笑，翟潇闻想，如果说他的人生早该走到头，他在当下所遭遇到的一切又太让人无所适从，以为人生是什么短片的段状低保真录像，只要摸到裂口就能一无所知、模糊又作呕地延续。

翟潇闻倒掉烟灰，咬着一根churros闭上眼睛，不得不抽出一分意志力去适应味觉的落差，两种味道爬升他的舌苔，一直倒退坠进喉腔，翟潇闻睡得恍惚，被抱起来的时候毯子柔软的绒毛全攥在他指间，他的人生，应该要重新开始。

凌晨一点的时候听曼弗雷德，音量扭到几乎只比呼吸声大一点，翟潇闻一整晚做梦，梦到山间的帐篷，夏之光躺在他旁边用手机放b小调弥撒，发烫地贴着他的耳朵，起伏的音阶推拉他的脊背，他眼睛几乎已经看不清，只是紧握着一只手，那天没有星星，只有夏之光温热的手臂和潮湿的眼睛，他也被浸透了。

翟潇闻觉得这是心理作用，但难免还是被添了堵，他垂着眼睛不着痕迹地打量夏之光的手，慢慢又看出了神，夏之光手心四道被指甲扣出的红印，落到现在的翟潇闻眼里就很刺眼，他去舔沾到手指的海鲜酱，精神恍惚地支着手发怔，夏之光去扣领带夹，轻轻在翟潇闻头上揉一把，吃完就再去睡一会，翟潇闻一句都听不清。

他把夏之光这张性冷淡的脸享受太过，终于被那一点不甘掻到了心头，5月的时候他醒过来，被命运用遗忘来眷顾，知道的人怜悯他，叹息着解构他，翟潇闻看着夏之光恍惚落魄的脸，觉得那又未必不是如释重负的解脱。

夏之光就是再怎么爱他也该爱到头了，翟潇闻在新的人生里刚刚大学毕业，自觉一拍两散对彼此都是成全，夏之光抽的烟穿透他娇气的胃，看他的眼睛泛红血丝，荒唐到好像有今世没来生，翟潇闻被渡了一口二手烟，最后一步都走不脱。

翟潇闻不觉得这是什么妥协，从世俗的角度看，他的的确确亏欠，尚不知道拿什么去还，不分场合的慨叹都太愚昧，他们想象那种离分、重合，代入老套流俗的狗血剧集，以为分崩离合到头来只会有两种结局，翟潇闻想，这真是小看了人生的多样性，在活着这个命题里，谁都看不透结局。

他也看不清，他和夏之光平静、安定、不起波澜，像最不合拍的朋友那样存在在彼此的生命里，夏之光时常忘记他已经不碰酒，再也听不懂concierto，拿那双漆黑的眼睛看他的时候，明明是在看他自己，却又让他觉得是在看其他人。

活在这种情绪中像透了中暑，翟潇闻每天都喘不上气，日复一日是钝刀子，他永远都缺氧，被夏之光的目光看得挣脱不开，怎么可能只有记得的人才痛苦，失去到最后也有另样磋磨，拘束的后坐力难道不在胁迫他，翟潇闻想夏之光或许最懂得，他不该摸到一点碎片就对标到一个具体的人，每一种都把他缚得更紧。

因为反倒是时间催着他去分裂，翟潇闻甚至看不惯夏之光的姿态，好像等是一件多么有意义的事，以至于太荒谬太无厘头地相信结果，这难免让他觉得自己被吃死了，从某种意义上来说，他大概都没有夏之光了解自己，比较趋近于真实的认知都是很疼的，翟潇闻偏不信这个邪。

他坐在窗台上，靠着厚厚的窗帘看到夏之光，垂下来细仃仃的脚脖子，隔着一道玻璃夏之光的袖扣蓝莹莹地折到他眼睛里，整个人好像在发光，翟潇闻眼也不眨地看着，夏之光皱着眉往后倒退两步，眉目锋利深远，每一根发丝都恰到好处，神色很是不耐。

翟潇闻丝毫没有窥探抑或者被挖了墙角的自觉，严格来定义的话，他们俩现在充其量算是形婚，哪管得着对方奔向新天地呢，夏之光这个样子可是难得一见，翟潇闻看着底下神色楚楚梨花带雨，当新剧目看得津津有味，连他这副肚肠都快叫揉软了，也亏得夏之光顶得住。

真是郎心似铁，翟潇闻看得撇嘴，夏之光一抬头就对上他兴味十足的目光，十分的不知死活，何必拿那种晦涩的目光来打量，翟潇闻难得有了几分不自然，他审时度势第一名，败下阵甩掉帘子就光脚往下跳，等夏之光上楼，窗前早就没有人了。

外墙的爬山虎一年爬了四五米，夏之光伸出手去捞了一把被风吹到外面的窗帘，碰到绿色的藤蔓，又有几分恍惚地收回手，这边的爬山虎都是翟潇闻种的，以前的翟潇闻，只不过对于他来说，夏之光都不记得，满墙的爬山虎又能算什么。

要么说人生就是太无常，夏之光手在抖，烟怎么也点不上，终于只能团着虎口攥紧了烟嘴，捏出一把渣，房间门敞着，但夏之光甚至不知道该怎样去推开，翟潇闻没有心，相信与否总要有意义的时候才好用，放给他不适用，夏之光和他隔着一道时间的坎，一分两断，怎么也续不上，迢递万里，相向而行，越也越不过去。

六月初他们从上海回到九港，夏季亚热带潮湿酷热，最高气温破了三十九，翟潇闻精神不太好，好像被晒蔫了水分，在车上苍白着脸晕乎乎往他怀里拱，出院的时候他有点发烧，之前戴仪器的手指也开始红肿，薄薄的指甲透出淤血，空调也不能对着吹，夏之光把翟潇闻的头往怀里又按了按，那根手指冰凉地落在他手心，冰红指甲。

眼下这种境况是夏之光没有想象过的，不论是翟潇闻的情况还是他自己，翟潇闻闭上眼睛就柔软得好像没有骨头，清醒的时候就牙尖齿利得多，谁惹他能被挠一脸血，夏之光偏过头去看车窗，他们亲密、温和，毫无芥蒂，人总是看不到时间有多具体，夏之光不遗漏一分地看翟潇闻，到底还是用下巴轻轻蹭了蹭他的头顶。

从某种意义上来说，他的确找到某种新的趣味，翟潇闻的记忆断了节，人却越发古灵精怪，一旦他们各自找到微妙的平衡，翟潇闻总能折腾得让他哑口无言，但是也很好，夏之光觉得，他在一个也许不能说终点的时间终于找回他的填充，被描补修饰到完整无损——好像一点伤口都不曾有过，感觉好像，他又爱上翟潇闻一次。

他清楚这是出于一种称得上只属于翟潇闻的移情般的延续，他最开始遇见翟潇闻的时候二十岁，没见过翟潇闻读书时候的样子，那时候的夏之光爱翟潇闻温柔又狡黠，命运要他失而复得，也要叫他清醒得过了头，清楚眼前的翟潇闻又有什么不同。

如果记忆是最重要的东西，那对于他来说记得又反倒是坏事吗，说到底他并不在意这种缺失，对于翟潇闻来说他需要试探陷落的过程，但夏之光已经在那里，他只要等，他们流向相对的方向，只有短短的一点缘分，比起翟潇闻他已经得到更多，他又需要这种东西来让翟潇闻爱他吗。

翟潇闻恶劣又天真，以为这样困住的就只有他自己，最早的时候他也是不抽烟的，后来跟着夏之光反倒被带进了沟，事实上夏之光总能找到一点过去的影子，翟潇闻永远还是翟潇闻，不过对于他来说已无太多意义，世界是无解的德鲁斯特效应，他和翟潇闻走到两个尽头，他这样敞开自己，他接受所有。

只要是他，又有什么不足够，只有翟潇闻擅长把他搞得一团糟，连解释都不需要，八月底的时候他回了一趟上海，路过书店买到《海滨墓园》，翟潇闻近期刚联系上一位师兄，招呼不打一声就走了西区，夏之光捏了一路的礼物送不出去，找不到人的时候生理性反呕，一个人生出两副胃。

翟潇闻擅长绞杀他这种人的情意，夏之光想他从来都不在乎，就好像在这样的时候，他连强求都没有资格一样，他不舍得说那是罪过，就也不能指摘翟潇闻又对或错，翟潇闻在左手中指戴一枚银素圈，被他攥着就很硌，夏之光把翟潇闻慢慢地从头看到脚，好像从来没见过这个人。

你去哪里，知不知道我会担心，他挨到一个沉默的侧脸，又神智不清地凑过去找翟潇闻的眼睛，还是你根本不在乎，我不值得在乎，对不对？夏之光觉得自己竟然很奇怪地保持了一种温文，但眼睛大概是血红的，他吻在翟潇闻唇上，几乎想把自己就此撕开，扯碎苦苦维持的体面和耐心，痛也不能一起痛，未免太过不公平。

连答案都怕，却还生得出另外一种勇气，是不是也很可笑，最开始的时候翟潇闻工作在另外一个区，一周只能见一个周末，他刘海长了一点，刻意往下拨一拨就垂到鼻尖，夏之光亲他的时候遮住眼睛，耳垂娇气十足地泛红，整个人是一片柔软的羽毛，他发丝后面水光飘摇的眼睛从来都笑着，夏之光阔别许多日子，竟然还在魂牵梦萦。

翟潇闻嗤笑，我睡着的时候，也没叫你给我守节啊？他停了一会又笑，原来都是我的错，夏之光，你可睁开眼睛看看吧，你看看我还是我吗，夏之光唇上起皮流血，咬起来大概很痛，他眼神太模糊，翟潇闻被看得后腰发软，好像披着雨渡海被迎头浇湿，你......当然是。

浪潮能够浇透他、打湿他，但他对于夏之光来说永远没有什么区别，翟潇闻把过去当做未来，流向朝着偏离他的方向逆转，但，怎么可以，如果要这种成全，夏之光宁愿日复一日透支真正的亏欠。

他应该要等，要给翟潇闻那种他憎恶也根本无法想象的自由，但谁都不能说他活该这样去做，不做也不会很卑劣的，翟潇闻，夏之光总是做很明白的事，终于不想再做下去了，虽然，但这一刻我不想凭着理智去说话，你知道吗翟潇闻，我不想。

过了八月天气就开始转凉，他们又一次上山去看星星，睡在帐篷里又有什么意思，翟潇闻铺了地垫就躺在草坪上，夏天最后一颗星星也没有，夏之光在他旁边放b小调弥撒，第三部分缅怀意味太浓，翟潇闻很快就听得恍惚，他紧抓着夏之光的手，好像溺水的人终于攥到唯一的一块浮木，大概扣进了血肉。

翟潇闻又做梦，他梦到黑色的船，好像在近海岸的浅滩抛了锚，一波又一波的浪潮不断翻上来，但它还是那样在暴雨中泊着，桅杆上紧紧缠着绳结，船角放着烤漆烛台，微弱地泛出一点光，云海一样地翻涌着，他从未见过。

end.


End file.
